<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mind Flayer's Triumph by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881563">The Mind Flayer's Triumph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Impregnation, Orgy, Other, Tentacle Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Mind Flayer had defeated Eleven in season 2?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demogorgon/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Martin Brenner/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mind Flayer's Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something my dark and depressed brain conjured up. This is not for most people, but for those who do enjoy these types of things, here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She failed. El had gotten distracted for one second, when a Demodog had managed to get past Hopper. It was all the time the Mind Flayer needed. Everything had happened so fast, all she could recall was turning to see the Demodog jump at Hopper, then the Mind Flayer must have knocked her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she woke up, she was alone. No Hopper, no Demodogs, no Mind Flayer. She had somehow ended up near Will’s house, in the yard. She went to stand up, but fell down feeling pain in her leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to see it was wrapped up, when did she get hurt? Who helped her? El was getting more and more scared, she had no idea what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El, you’re awake!” She looked up at the sound of Dustin's voice, seeing him come out with Steve by his side. They looked a little worse for wear, but where were the others?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked to each other, clearly worried about something. Eleven was starting to get nervous, she’d never seen Dustin like this before. Steve offered to help her get into the house, so he picked her up, carrying her into the living room and setting her on a couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you remember?” Dustin asked her, looking at her seriously. El thought about the last thing she could remember. She told them everything she could remember, how she thinks the Mind Flayer knocked her out when she was distracted. She wanted to know how long it had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El, it’s been 2 days. We only just recently found you.” Dustin told her solemnly. El couldn’t believe it, she was out for 2 days?! What had happened since then?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike?” As long as Mike was alright, they could make it through this. When Dustin winced and looked away, she suddenly felt sick. It couldn’t be, could it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone. Him and everyone else, we’re the only ones left.” Steve told her, looking apologetic. No, they had to be lying! Mike couldn’t be gone, she promised she would be back! She couldn’t hold back a sob, falling forward into Dustin’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Dusting whispered brokenly to her. At least she hadn’t seen it all go down, so that was a small mercy. Mike and Will had been taken by a Demogorgon, while Max had been chased down by a Demodog. When they were running, he looked back to see it tearing her insides out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were being hunted by a small pack of Demodogs, Lucas volunteered to try and distract them. He had hugged everyone goodbye, and told them not to look back. They never saw him again after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nancy and Jonathan had said they would take the car, try and find survivors. Steve watched them leaving, a sinking feeling in his gut. After nearly 2 days, they had to assume they got into trouble or worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joyce… Joyce had lost the will to live after losing her sons. She just walked off, waiting for death to take her. There was nothing they could do to help her, to stop her. Then when Steve went to check outside, that’s when they found El laying in the road, bleeding from her leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had done their best to figure out how El got there. Dustin felt like the Mind Flayer was playing with them, knowing it had won but trying to give them hope of some sort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El felt like something was… wrong with her. It was a strange feeling, even besides the fact she was trying to cope with all the losses. Like a piece of her was missing. She tried to pull a cup towards herself, but found that she couldn’t even get it to budge an inch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been another 2 days, and things felt hopeless. Dustin was certain that the Mind Flayer knew where they were, it was just toying with them. He also theorized it had something to do with the loss of El’s powers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was exhausted, being the oldest one could take it out of you. Especially when you’re experiencing an apocalypse, that makes things extra worse. He was determined to protect these kids though, he had failed too many people at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly they could hear the sounds of Demodogs and Demogorgons. It looked like this was it, the Mind Flayer was done playing around with its food. Steve made sure he had his trusty bat, and told the kids to go out the back. They resisted a little, but a look from Steve got them going. They didn’t look back, especially when they heard the screams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dustin was holding El’s hand, pulling her along as fast as she could handle. He had promised himself after Mike was taken that he would protect El, make sure she survived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were running, they heard a Demodog chasing them. Dustin looked back briefly to see that it was just the one, so he made a decision, a brave but stupid decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep running, you have to get away!” Dustin shouted out to her, turning around to make sure it wasn’t going to be able to follow El. As long as El survived, there was a glimmer of hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El could barely see past the tears in her eyes, running as fast as she could. Everybody was gone now, and it was all her fault. If she hadn’t gotten distracted, she could have stopped the Mind Flayer from invading the world. It was her fault everyone she loved was dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, she was knocked to the ground. A Demogorgon was on top of her. El screamed, struggling in a futile attempt to escape. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end. At least she’d be able to see everyone again, that’s what heaven was right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the Demogorgon get off of her, so she opened her eyes to see it was grabbing her legs. It started dragging her somewhere, she was scared. This didn’t seem normal, but what did she know about normal? She didn’t even have the energy to try and escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they arrived at what El could see was the school. Why would this Demogorgon be taking her here? It stopped, leaning down to pick her up and carrying her into the building. It’s claws cut her a little, but it wasn’t too bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It dropped her in the middle of the gym, right where she used the pool to find Will. She sat up, watching the Demogorgon leave the gym.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello El.” Eleven gasped, turning around to see Mike standing there. He looked different, less emotive. It looked like he wasn’t all there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike?” Eleven stood up, backing away from him. Something was wrong, he was acting strangely. He kept staring at her in a weird way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that is and isn’t Mike, my dear Eleven.” Eleven froze, it should’ve been impossible. She turned around, and there he was. Papa was standing before her, his face slightly disfigured but otherwise alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been waiting for you.” Now Will was here, but he was weird too. She gasped, finally realizing something. They must have been possessed by the Mind Flayer!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No..” Eleven whimpered, backing herself into a corner. She was surrounded, without her powers. Was there any way to even help them? Were they stuck like this forever? What were they going to do with her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could react, Papa grabbed her. Turning her around so her back was to him, he held her arms above her head. She screamed, struggling to get away. He was too strong, and soon enough Mike and Will were approaching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started groping her, tearing at her clothes. All she could do was cry, she couldn’t stop them at all. She could feel them grabbing at her boobs and her sides. Papa released her, throwing her to the ground. Will was quick to grab her, sitting behind her and groping her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike moved to lay down between her legs, licking at her pussy. El started feeling warm and tingly, bucking her hips into Mike’s face. She had never felt like this before, it was scaring her that they were making her feel like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah... “ Eleven moaned, that strange feeling getting stronger. It felt like she was going to pee, but she didn’t feel like she had to pee. It was confusing, but Will playing with her boobs and Mike eating her out distracted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhnn!” Eleven moaned loudly, experiencing her first orgasm. She had never felt anything like it, but once she calmed down she felt so shameful. Whatever they were doing must be bad, but she ended up somewhat liking it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move on to the main course” Before she could wonder what Papa meant, she was pushed against Mike’s chest. He laid down, and she could feel his dick at her entrance. She had read porn magazines, so she knew what was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike, stop!” Eleven sobbed, trying to get through to Mike. He hesitated for a second, and she dared to hope. But Mike ended up thrusting towards her, his cock penetrating her pussy. Despite it being against her will, she still found herself moaning in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is until she felt Will press his dick against her butthole. Her eyes widened, she hadn’t even noticed he was preparing for this. Before she could say anything, he rammed himself into her asshole, causing her to scream in pain. Papa chose that moment to shove his cock in her mouth, causing her to gag violently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of them started thrusting, causing her eyes to water. She felt like she was about to pass out, but eventually it started feeling good. She couldn’t help but moan around Papa’s dick, trying to meet the others thrust to feel them more. They started picking up speed, intent on cumming inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm!” Eleven moaned against Papa’s cock, trying to swallow all of his juices. She could feel Mike and Will’s sperm as well, filling her up with their warm essence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they all pulled out, showering her with their cum. By the end of it she was lying in a puddle of cum, sobbing. She couldn’t believe this was happening, why was this happening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El looked up when she heard growling, spotting the Demogorgon walking towards her with a huge dick. She noticed vines growing on the walls, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the Demogorgon’s dick for long. There was an odd odor wafting toward her, making her feel funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Demogorgon shoved its dick in her mouth, forcing her to swallow the precum. It tasted funny, but she couldn’t stop. It pulled out, laying itself on top of her to push it dick in her. She couldn’t believe this was feeling this good, it was heavenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after starting, the Demogorgon exploded. Filling her up with its seed, it was so much El’s stomach bulged slightly. She moaned, not even caring that a vine forced itself in her mouth. The vine would secret a special liquid that would enable her to birth Demogorgon babies, allowing her body to produce milk for them. The pleasure was so intense El ended up passing out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she next woke up, it was to see that she had a pregnant belly. For some reason she didn’t care, but she noticed her breasts had gotten bigger. She started playing with them, moaning around the vine still in her mouth. Eventually she gave birth, producing Demoslugs for the Mind Flayer’s army to grow. She couldn’t wait to have more fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later the Mind Flayer was hovering over the school, watching El getting all her holes filled by vines. She never noticed she had been pulled into the Upside Down, brought here to be used as breeding stock for its children. Now she would constantly seek them out, looking for pleasure. It moved away, El’s wanton moans fading into the distance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do not start anything in the comments, there are people who enjoy this kind of stuff. Remember, this is fanfiction. It's not real, and I would never condone rape and all that stuff in real life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>